


Red Hot Green Temptations

by AnnaSayre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Drapple, Drarry, M/M, Secret Relationship, crosspost, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSayre/pseuds/AnnaSayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's blood felt as though it were on fire and the feeling only intensified when the look in Draco's eyes changed from seduction to pure want.</p><p>Also known as the fanfic that started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot Green Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fic I ever wrote which is the only reason I'm including it in my cross posting. It is three years old, unbetaed and completely untouched (as in, I haven't even read it since I first posted it on ff.net let alone edited it.) Enjoy.

Harry was getting really annoyed. Seriously, who ate an apple like that? How was it even possible to eat an Apple seductively? He watched from across the room as Draco sunk his teeth easily into the side of the green fruit. He watched as Draco pulled the apple away long enough to lick the juice that had started running down his chin. His tongue lingered below his lips before moving up to lick his lips slowly and- seriously! Who eats like that?!

Draco's eyes came up to meet his for a second. He winked at Harry before giving the stupid apple his undivided attention once again. He cupped it in his hand, biting into the side, slowly he tore away the piece he bit off, catching it between his teeth and using his tongue to pull it into his mouth before finally chewing it. He swallowed and took another bite. The longer it went on, the more Harry found himself losing sight of everything around him. He became unaware of Hermione and Ron sitting beside him and was glad they were too distracted by yet another argument to notice his staring at Draco.

It was taking an impossibly long time for Draco to finish eating the apple, and Harry knew, he just knew that the damn bastard was doing it on purpose. Draco's eyes met his again and this time they stayed locked together as he brought the apple to his lips yet again. Still looking at Harry, he took another bite out of the almost finished apple.

Harry's blood felt as though it were on fire and the feeling only intensified when the look in Draco's eyes changed from seduction to pure want. He inclined his head ever so slightly and waited for Harry's reaction before standing and leaving the Hall. Harry followed after him, forcing himself to walk somewhat slowly so that he wouldn't look too suspicious.

Finally, he was out of the Hall and walking dawn the long corridor, heading toward the alcove he knew Draco to be hiding in. Before he could pull aside the curtain and slip inside, however a hand reached out from behind the scarlet drapes and pulled him roughly inside them. Draco stared at Harry with the same intense, hungry look in his eyes as before, causing Harry's blood to feel as though it was boiling. Only when Draco brought the apple to his lips again did Harry realize Draco was still holding it. Jesus Christ it was ridiculous to be jealous of a fucking apple!

Draco held the apple between his teeth, bringing his hands to rest against the wall on either side of Harry's head. He didn't know what Draco thought he was going to do, but he definitely wasn't expecting what happened next. Harry leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the apple as well, keeping his eyes locked on the silver one's right in front of him. Draco's eyes widened in surprise at first before they regained the intensity they held moments ago.

Draco bit down on the apple completely, letting it fall to the floor and without so much as a second thought said in a low voice "Wanna bite?" before bringing their lips together in a powerful, hungry kiss. Harry parted his lips immediately. He felt Draco's tongue, as well as the piece of apple he'd bitten off, slip inside smoothly and he bit down roughly, causing Draco to moan slightly. Harry smiled and wondered how such a simple sound could do so much to him.

Draco pressed into him, their bodies impossibly close together as the heat between them rose even more. His hands slid away from the wall and made their way to travel up Harry's sides, down his back; touching anything and everything he could, exploring. Harry's found his own arms traveling slowly up Draco's back, around his shoulder's and up into his hair. He tangled his fingers in his hair, tightening them when Draco's lips left his (earning a whine of protest from Harry) and made their way to the hollow beneath Harry's ear.

Harry swallowed the rest of the apple that he had forgotten was in his mouth and nearly choked on it when Draco started sucking on his neck, causing yet another moan to escape from Harry's lips. He pulled Draco's head to his, crashing their lips together once again. He knew they must have been making a lot of noise, but couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. 

Draco, however, seemed to be thinking differently. When a noise in the distance echoed and drifted toward them, Draco pulled away from Harry, staying close but still not close enough. They were both panting heavily and Draco brought a single finger to his lips and tried to slow his breathing quickly. His hands found their way back to the sides of Harry's head and he ducked his own, causing Harry to realize his fingers were still in Draco's. He uncurled them slowly and removed his hands, letting them come to rest lightly on Draco's chest.

They heard a single set of footsteps hurry past where they were hiding and Draco smirked his stupid, arrogant smirk before picking the apple up off the floor, wiping it and taking another bite. "Later," he promised in a low, smooth voice before taking another bite. "Soon," and then he was gone, disappearing through the curtains and Harry watched him as he walked away, finishing off the green apple in his hands. And Harry was left, once again, feeling insanely jealous of a fucking apple.


End file.
